Almas mecánicas
by NickAlex
Summary: Para un nuevo proyecto de dominación mundial, hay que hacer algunos sacrificios y eso justo era deshacerse de sus sueños. N. Gin va de nuevo al parque temático de Von Clutch en busca de olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato, pero se encuentra con alguien que tiene algo en común con él. Ambientado después de Crash Tag Team Racing. Fanfic corto especial día de San Valentín.
1. Día de sorpresas

Bienvenidos a un corto fanfic relacionado con la fecha.

Esta historia la escribí en enero de 2018 y recién ahora pude publicarla.

Disclaimer:Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a Activision.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

** Día de sorpresas**

Luego de perder como costumbre ante los suertudos Bandicoots, que siempre estaban ahí para echar por tierra todos nuestros planes, el líder del _N Team_, es decir, el doctor Cortex convocó a una reunión para hablar sobre nuestro último desastre. Qué extraño era conversar de algo que sucedió hacía meses, aunque supongo que recordar la gran paliza que nos dieron, tratando de ganar en una competencia de autos, le resultaba muy doloroso. A pesar de que contábamos con las pociones casi mágicas del doctor Brio, que nos hacía recuperar con rapidez de los raspones, golpes y quebraduras, no podíamos olvidar que fuimos lastimados más que en otras ocasiones. Si bien por un lado me llamaba la atención, por otro casi podía adivinar lo que el cabezón iba a decir, o más bien, a vociferar: que yo tenía la mayor o toda la culpa. Siendo sincero, no quería ir a ese encuentro y más aun sabiendo que dos de mis colegas de equipo, el maestro del tiempo y el creador del rayo evolutivo, se tomaron como unas vacaciones y desligándose de nosotros por un rato, en especial de aquel casi calvo. Sólo quedamos tres activos en el grupo: el iracundo de piel amarilla, su sobrina gótica, y yo, el que terminó con un misil en la cabeza por un peculiar accidente. Me gustaban más las reuniones en donde hablábamos sobre la siguiente idea para adueñarnos del mundo, o que adquiríamos alguna arma de destrucción masiva, pero, llegué a odiar esas charlas post-derrotas, en donde sólo nos recordaba lo inútiles que éramos.

También detestaba esas conferencias, ya sea de las buenas o no tanto, porque me interrumpían mis negocios en el mercado negro, a bordo de mi acorazado, cosas que lo consideraba como un sueño cumplido. Eso podía oírse como algo egoísta, más aun para el tipo con la N marcada en la frente, que siempre quería que me dedicara solamente a seguirlo en sus alocados planes, mas él no contaba que una parte de las ganancias financiaba la educación de su pariente. Así lo era, yo pagaba para que Nina fuera a la Academia del Mal de madame Amberley, algo de lo que debería ocuparse su tío que sólo malgastaba su dinero en cosas de su laboratorio. Cuando él me anunció sobre esta junta, me habló con ese carácter brusco con el que trataba a todos, salvo a su amada familiar, aunque también él intentaba amedrentarme, quizá sea porque no tenía carácter para enfrentarlo. Nos reunimos temprano a la mañana, en aquel laboratorio que estaba cerca de la Antártida, con lo que era indudable que hacía un frío terrible, sin embargo, yo iba resguardado dentro de un vehículo especial para nieve. Aun así, me morí de frío esperando en la entrada, siendo apuntado de un modo amenazante por esas cámaras con láser, hasta que la joven me abrió, alegrándose al verme pero también viéndose molesta por tener que ir la reunión. Ella me guió hasta la sala de conferencias, taladrándome los oídos con sus anécdotas de la escuela mientras íbamos allá, haciéndome pensar que necesitaré un analgésico antes de lo previsto.

—Quisiera saber —dijo Neo luego de que Nina hizo una introducción al tema con diapositivas y todo—. ¿Por qué los disparos no atravesaron el metal con el que esos estúpidos marsupiales se protegieron? Y también, ¿por qué sólo un insignificante pollo atascó las turbinas? Explícalo.

—No creí que era necesario utilizar balas reforzadas —respondí de manera calmada ante el que sufría ataques de ira, que sólo me miraba con cada vez más odio—. Y lo otro, era de esperar que sucediera, porque esos pollos son como una especie de arma, como una granada de mano.

—¡Ya basta! Lo que pasa es que tú eres un completo inútil. Debiste prevenir lo que ellos harían.

No me atreví a decirle lo tonto que sonaban esas palabras, ni que tampoco que él estaba tras el volante de la nave aquel día, pero él no dio tiempo a pronunciar nada porque decidió algo como una forma de castigo. Me dijo que debería deshacerme de mi acorazado y así poder estar más enfocado en el equipo o, de lo contrario, me echaría a patadas del _N Team_ para siempre. Él no sabía lo que decía, suponía, porque ¿qué iba a suceder con Nina o cómo pagaríamos los gastos para mantener un laboratorio en el fin del mundo? Sí, sepan que también cubría los gastos de medio edificio, pero no, esas cosas no eran importantes para el barbudo que no sé bien por qué me odiaba tanto. Quería protestar, sin embargo, él cambió de tema por completo anunciando que estaba trabajando en un nuevo plan de dominación mundial y que contaba conmigo para crear máquinas como nunca antes. La chica también estaba interesada en esta idea, incluso se planeó que ella tuviera sus propios secuaces, y ella además contó que harían revivir a Uka Uka, porque él aportaría su magia maligna. No quería admitirlo pero esos dos lograron convencerme, y cuando consigamos este objetivo, imagino que por fin ellos me dejarán en paz para hacer lo que yo quiera. Fue así que les dije que sí iba a abandonar mis sueños de estar al frente de un buque de guerra y comerciar en el mercado negro, aunque realmente sólo quería alejarme por un rato. Jamás lo abandonaría y pedí tiempo para acomodarme.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —me pregunté cuando regresaba al gran barco, descubriendo que debería resolver unos cuantos problemas bastante difíciles—. ¿Quién estaría a cargo en mi ausencia?

No dejaba de pensar en todo esto, hundiéndome cada vez más en una angustia porque, algún día, Cortex descubrirá que no hice tal como me lo ordenó, y esa vez sí tendría que despedirme del acorazado en serio. No estaba logrando nada reflexionando, viendo sólo el lado malo; quería pensar en otra cosa o mejor en nada, buscando algo que me distrajera por un rato. Cuando me pasaban cosas así, lo que más me gustaba era salir por ahí, conduciendo alguna de mis naves, y me fui enseguida a bordo de un vehículo anfibio. Por más que me quedaran algunas secuelas después de esas violentas carreras, quería regresar al parque temático de Von Clutch por alguna razón, tal vez para competir contra alguien por premios insignificantes, como diría aquel gallo relator. Demoré un poco en llegar pero ahí estaba: el Mundo del Motor estaba en frente de mí, enviándome todo tipo de recuerdos, y aquella rara sensación de estar rodeado por mucha gente me invadió. Por suerte, creo yo, que las personas no se asustarán tanto por mi apariencia ya que volvía a tener el pelo anaranjado, no me veía tan pálido, y traía puesto ropa algo más normal, en lugar de la bata de laboratorio. El lugar estaba como siempre, si bien esta vez no había tantos visitantes, como en otros días, aun así los espacios estaban llenos para los idiotas que querían participar en las carreras, mas siempre quedaba un hueco por si alguno no duraba. Ahí entonces entré en la pista Piratas de Carburadores, una de mis favoritas.

—Fueron tontos al tratar de competir contra mí. ¡Tontos! —exclamé cuando traspasé la línea de meta, consiguiendo desde luego el primer lugar. Después dejé el vehículo atrás para ir en busca de mi premio, ya que quería desbloquear aquel auto que lo bauticé como "Buggy de la Muerte".

—También está libre la pista de acrobacias, por si querías ir —dijo una voz chillona detrás de mí, una que se me hacía conocida, pero que me sorprendió de repente—. Por cierto, hola N. Gin.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, la chica zarigüeya, Pasadena, con ese mismo traje especial para pilotar esos autos que a veces eran tan raros. Ella estaba otorgando las monedas como premios, y a modo de la respuesta que estaba esperando, le respondí que por el momento no quería ir a dicha pista, que prefería ir primero a por algo de tomar. La mutante me volvió a sorprender ya que quería acompañarme, y agregó que podía perder el tiempo de esa manera porque su jefe no le estaba pagando bien, otra vez, al igual que los demás trabajadores del parque. Nos fuimos hacia un puesto de comida, atendido por uno de esos tantos trabajadores con traje a prueba de radiactividad, y le invité a la de cola prensil un vaso con gaseosa, que le venía bien para tolerar el día caluroso. Así era, desde que Willie Wumpa Cheeks, la no tan buena mascota del parque, explotó de tal manera que terminó salpicando a todos con su pulpa, en lugar de sangre, dejaron de circular sus famosos batidos. No sé qué se traía entre manos ella con esa repentina amable actitud, si estaba del lado de los tres hermanos, aunque quizá sólo me utilizaba para mitigar su aburrimiento. Creo que me leyó la mente cuando notó que ninguno de los dos entablaba una conversación, diciéndome que estaba en el Mundo del Motor todo el tiempo y se le hacía difícil conseguir amigos. Cuando pregunté si se juntaba con los Bandicoots, ella respondió con cierta pena que no volvieron a encontrarse.

—Jamás volvieron a asomar sus narices por aquí —comentó viéndose un poco molesta, si bien luego bajó la vista con tristeza—, y tal parece que todos mis intentos por conquistar a Crash no salieron como yo quería. No sé qué me salió mal, tal vez debí optar por un método más drástico.

—No deberías preocuparte por ellos, en especial por ese marsupial de cerebro estropeado —le aconsejé aunque temí que se enfadara por haber insultado a su amado. En un instante, descubrí que teníamos algo en común: no pudimos conseguir nada con los marsupiales de pelo naranja, salvo un rechazo que nos lastimaba, ya sea ella, por parte del adicto a las frutas wumpas, y yo, por querer a la pequeña hermana de éste. Por suerte, no le afectaron esas palabras, entonces seguí hablando—. Quizá sea él el del problema. Tuvo novia en una sola ocasión, pero no duró.

Con eso, ella se mostró interesada con el chisme y nos quedamos hablando un rato más de ese mutante que no hablaba, hasta que cambié el tema proponiendo competir en una carrera. Ella sonrió al oír eso último y, al momento de elegir la pista, por una extraña razón coincidimos en optar por Ciudad del Mal. Nos alejamos del puesto para buscar ese lugar que se asemejaba a los espacios de los cuentos de hadas, y fuimos directo hacia esa pista, compartiendo anécdotas acerca de la competencia anterior durante el camino. A pesar de que nos propusimos averiguar cuál de los dos era el mejor, a mitad de la segunda vuelta, Pasadena me decía algo con la mirada que no sabía bien que era hasta que su auto empezó a echar chispas azules. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestros dos vehículos estaban combinados, colocándose ella en la torreta, utilizando esa arma semejante a una ballesta, y yo por supuesto tras el volante. Me decía que era más divertido de esa manera y también para conseguir puntos extra dándole a los blancos, como esa gran mano que aplastaba coches. Consiguió que me riera por esa forma violenta de derrochar municiones a lo loco y también por las burlas que le decía a los demás rivales, sin embargo, pese a que no era muy buena disparando, me gustó hacer equipo con ella porque hacía mucho que no me reía así. Rápido la zarigüeya se quedó sin munición y quería utilizar mi lanzamisiles, algo que no se lo permitiría.

—Es mi turno ahora —grité porque el ruido del motor era bastante fuerte y ella protestó tal vez un poco exagerando, algo que otra vez me causó gracia—. Bueno, lanza sólo un par de misiles.

—Ya verás cómo ese dragón se convierte en chatarra —exclamó la chica luego de agradecerme.

Sí que la rubia logró darle a ese bicho mecánico, pero también una parte del fuego que echaba este alcanzó a quemar algunos sectores del transporte, provocando por suerte unos pequeños incendios. El viento se encargó de apagarlos luego, aunque un humo negro y contaminante nos alcanzó, haciéndonos toser. Después de una caída y de atravesar la línea de meta, conseguimos el primer puesto con una gran ventaja ante esos simples turistas, que ninguno estaba a nuestro nivel. Ya con las monedas obtenidas, estábamos regresando al puesto de comida, recordando la reciente carrera y de cómo los participantes caían con torpeza en las trampas, hasta que me fijé que ella tenía hollín por todos lados. Se lo hice notar y me dijo que yo estaba igual de sucio, con lo que la muchacha sugirió ir a su taller para tratar de sacarnos esa cosa, aunque creía que no era para tanto. La mecánica insistió y me guió hasta ese lugar subterráneo, que también quería visitar ya que me interesaba ver qué máquinas tenía, porque aún era un misterio para mí lo de esos autos que se combinaban para formar uno solo. Era toda oscuridad el sitio hasta que se fueron encendiendo los tubos fluorescentes, haciéndome notar que estaba ante un gran taller, donde había autos ya armados y también los que estaban desarmados por completo. Tenía que admitir que Pasadena era una chica un poco desordenada, con piezas por todos lados; algo muy común que sucedía a los que trabajábamos con máquinas. Fuimos hacia el fondo de la nave.

—En serio, no hace falta —protesté mientras que ella, quien hacía oídos sordos, me empujaba en dirección hacia el baño, porque aquel extremo del área de trabajo se veía como una casa.

En verdad que yo estaba hecho un desastre, más de lo normal, cuando me miré en el espejo, así que enseguida traté de quitarme la suciedad con el agua, aunque mucho no pude hacer contra la peste de la goma quemada. Terminé rápido con este asunto porque ya era hora de regresar al acorazado y hacer esa cosa que estuve evitando todo el día, y al salir no encontraba por ninguna parte a la mutante. Cuando la llamé en voz alta, ella respondió que la esperara, y después de un par de minutos, la encontré ahora vestida con una bata de color fucsia y su largo cabello estaba mojado. Ella parecía distinta de esa manera, donde se resaltaban sus ojos verdes, pero no debía mirarla tanto y me fijé en la hora: faltaba poco para que se cerrara el parque y le dije que tenía que irme. La zarigüeya se veía molesta, explicando luego de que todo el mundo huía de ella, que todos la abandonaban y traté de decirle que eso no era cierto. Le comenté que, si su intención era que fuéramos amigos, yo no era la persona indicada para eso, por ser un científico malvado, sin embargo, ella me dijo que no le importaba. Eso último hizo que le diera una oportunidad, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se esforzaba por conseguir mi amistad, y ella dio un salto de alegría para abrazarme, haciendo que me volviera a sorprender. Estando ahí tan cerca de ella, sentí un perfume que me encantaba, y la suavidad de su pelo.

—Ahora que somos amigos, podemos decirnos lo que sea… —me dijo ella al oído, consiguiendo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Acaso sabías que tienes un cohete en la cabeza?

Me alejé de ella un paso para reírme de su ingenuidad, y mientras tanto le explicaba que sí lo sabía, que lo tenía por un accidente, aunque al rato me quedé en silencio y miré hacia otro lado, con lo que ella casi al instante se dio cuenta de por qué lo hacía. Su bata se deslizó un poco a los costados, dejando que se viera parte de su sujetador fucsia también, y ahora fue el turno de ella para reírse y acomodarse su ropa al mismo tiempo. No obstante, ella dejó de reír para pasar a la alarma, porque vio el largo arañazo que tenía en un brazo, producto de la explosión del dragón mecánico. Ella salió corriendo hacia no sé dónde y de nuevo le dije que no se molestara, a gritos esta vez, pero volvió enseguida con una gasa y se disculpó por no tener un desinfectante como se debe. No sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando y no hubo tiempo para preguntas porque ella me agarró el brazo de repente y me pasó la gasa mojada con algo que parecía ácido, por lo que me ardió. Sospecho que la marsupial quería verme sufrir o yo qué sé, porque sonreía mientras me quejaba, y luego ella dejó ver una botella que traía con su cola prensil. Ella confesó que me desinfectó con whisky, el cual provenía de su propia destilería, y luego llenó dos vasos diminutos que sacó del bolsillo para que probara su creación. Desconfiaba y tomé el vaso con inseguridad.

—Por nosotros —exclamó ella con una sonrisa, alzando su bebida para brindar.

—Claro, por nosotros —dije, sintiéndome un poco tonto, y aquel líquido me quemó la garganta.

* * *

Dejen review y pasen a leer el próximo capítulo.


	2. Volver a verte

Saludos y perdón porque quería actualizar antes.

¡Gracias por sus reviews y me alegra que les guste!

Ahora a lo importante: a leer:

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Volver a verte**

Qué día bastante extraño fue aquel en que una antigua rival de las pistas se convirtió en nada menos que una amiga, y no sabía si las rarezas continuarían, a pesar de que teníamos mucho en común. Después de aquel trago en la casa-taller de Pasadena O'Possum, decidí que ya tenía que regresar a mi acorazado y enfrentarme a ese problema que de seguro que era lo más difícil de resolver en mi vida. Tanto trabajo me había costado conseguir ese gran buque de guerra y luego organizar todo con ayuda de mi tripulación de rinocerontes mutantes, que nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo tendría que abandonarlo. Eso era renunciar a lo que más quería y todo por la culpa del doctor Cortex, que lo veía siempre como algo malo, como perder el tiempo con puras tonterías; sólo le molestaba ya que supongo que quería un sirviente o un esclavo que lo siguiera a todas partes. Un tiempo lo fui mas no me gustaba esa idea: convivir con él era una auténtica pesadilla, dentro de un castillo de los cuentos de terror. Todavía no sabía qué rayos decirles a mis marineros, que pronto tendrían que irse de acá para poder enfrentarse al mundo, y también era un misterio para mí cómo reaccionarían, porque desde siempre aquellas bestias imponentes podían ser capaces de matarme de un solo golpe. Todo era tan complicado y sólo quería que las cosas no salieran tan mal para todos, mas como integrante del _N Team_, debería estar acostumbrado a la mala suerte, porque éramos los malos en esta historia.

Sin embargo, aunque se trataba de un gran problema, me costaba pensar con claridad porque me distraía recordando todo lo sucedido cuando fui al parque y pasé un par de horas de recreo con la chica zarigüeya. Sí, hacía mucho que no me entretenía de esa manera, si bien me sentía bien creando máquinas o reparándolas, pero lo de aquel día fue algo por completo distinto. Quería volver, y más ahora que logré comunicarme con algunos contactos que podrían estar interesados en unos buenos trabajadores, sin importarles que sean los resultados exitosos de un experimento de laboratorio. Esas personas no se mostraban muy seguras con la oferta, era cuestión de esperar, así que para desconectarme de ese mal rato, regresé al Mundo del Motor, en busca de aquella mutante de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. ¡Maldición! aquella última descripción me hizo recordar de repente a la Bandicoot hermana de Crash, que de por sí ambas compartían muchas semejanzas, pero a la vez eran muy diferentes. No sé por qué la quería tanto y ni siquiera logramos nada, excepto ser siempre enemigos desde hacía años; algo muy diferente con la empleada del cyborg alemán, que conseguimos ser amigos y en tan poco tiempo. Eso era algo que me inquietaba: ¿acaso estará jugando conmigo?, ¿de verdad que sólo buscaba amistad o estaba preparándome una vil trampa? Iba a averiguar esas cosas este día y, si no la veía por ninguna parte, aun podía conducir un auto a toda velocidad, algo que en realidad me gustaba.

—¿Quién será el primero en caer? —pregunté ni bien arrancó la carrera en la pista Inyección de Combustible Fósil, provocando diferentes reacciones en los competidores que pude observar.

Luego de atravesar una cueva de paredes pintarrajeadas, noté que uno de los rivales tenía una camioneta azul con un fardo de forraje en la parte de atrás, y se me hacía conocida. Se resolvió el misterio al observar a quien estaba tras el volante y ahí estaba ella, concentrada pero a su vez sonriendo mientras conducía, con sus coletas volando en el aire y más todavía cuando encendió los propulsores. Aun la marsupial no se dio cuenta de que yo era uno de los participantes, con lo que se lo haría saber arrojándole la próxima arma secreta que me tocara; sólo esperaba a que me dieran algo sencillo y no el mortal pollo incendiado. Fue así que una bola de plumas impactó en su vehículo, luego de salir de un túnel que aparentaba ser la garganta de un dinosaurio de cuello largo, y ella interrumpió sus insultos cuando vio al responsable del hecho. No debía tratar a una señorita de esa manera, me aconsejó, y al apartar los ojos del camino en ese instante, Pasadena atropelló a un torpe trabajador del parque que estaba arreglando un bache. A pesar de oír el grito de terror de ese tipo, nosotros nos echamos a reír y, en el momento siguiente, la rubia parecía que iba a golpearme, aunque sólo se acercaba para combinar nuestros autos. Esta vez la joven no apareció en la torreta, sino que estaba conduciendo ese armatoste, aunque una auténtica máquina mortal, para los demás, por supuesto. Con la oportunidad de disparar, mantuve alejados a esos tontos pilotos.

—¡Atrapé algo bueno con el lazo! —exclamó feliz la zarigüeya al conseguir un coleccionable que se trataba de un mono con un explosivo amarrado. Lo soltó en medio de la ruta cuanto antes.

—¡Toma eso, cara de mono! —grité mientras le disparaba a ese colosal cavernícola de madera, convirtiéndolo en solo astillas y le iba a suceder lo mismo a los pterodáctilos de más adelante.

Sin embargo, no pude lograr ese objetivo recién propuesto porque la chica mecánica ya quería su turno para destruir los blancos y, desde luego, para atemorizar a los competidores. De nuevo la marsupial malgastó municiones, aunque por poco casi le dio a ese dinosaurio volador hecho de papel maché, logrando que pendiera de un solo hilo. Aquel bicharraco se caería en cualquier momento y está por demás decir que sería peligroso que terminara sobre la cabeza de alguien, y sólo esperaba a que yo no fuera ese alguien. Nosotros contábamos con gran ventaja ante los demás, obteniendo por ahora un cómodo primer puesto, y no hacía falta desviarnos para tomar el atajo. Cada tanto lanzaba a la pista un primate con dinamita en lo posible, creando de esta forma una especie de suelo minado. Ya estábamos a la mitad de la tercera vuelta, con lo que faltaba poco para cruzar la línea de meta, no obstante, cuando ya estaba por entrar a la boca del reptil prehistórico de cuello largo, todo se volvió oscuro y no sabía qué rayos había pasado. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que me estaban sacudiendo y me costaba trabajo descubrir quién lo hacía, además también estaba apoyado sobre cosas que me lastimaban. Al final me di cuenta que era la mutante quien me estaba haciendo reaccionar y alcancé a notar lo preocupada que se veía, así como su voz se oía distante. Cuando pude escucharla bien, observé que había por todas partes indicios de que se había vuelto realidad mis temores.

—¡Responde de una vez! ¿Me escuchas? —gritó la O'Possum con desesperación y ahí por fin le hablé. Ella se mostró un poco aliviada con eso y, esta vez, habló con mucho más calma—. Nos cayó un pterodáctilo y parece que te golpeó muy fuerte, por esa herida que tienes en la cabeza.

De inmediato traté de asegurarme de que eso era cierto, pero me sentía tan fatal que no tenía fuerzas para levantar el brazo, y creo que eso no era necesario porque algo me estaba mojando la frente. Permanecí inmóvil para no complicar más las cosas, aunque también debía reconocer que estábamos en medio del camino, con lo que corríamos el riesgo de ser arrollados por otros autos. Lo peor era que la muchacha casi no se había hecho ningún rasguño, por su naturaleza animal tal vez, mientras que yo necesitaba atención médica urgente; era tan patético de ser tan débil y lo empeoró todo posteriormente al accidente que me desfiguró. Por suerte, el único vehículo que se nos aproximó fue una deteriorada ambulancia, manejada por esos trabajadores del Mundo del Motor que llevaban la ropa de los enfermeros. Me encontraba de mal humor porque detestaba los hospitales, que me recordaban a ese día fatídico en que pasé a ser un cyborg, si bien esta vez no me molestaba mucho ya que ella permaneció a mi lado, haciéndome recordar de inmediato que era seguro quedamos en los últimos lugares de la carrera. Salí de ese lugar horas después porque tan sólo se trataba de un corte y nada más, aunque había perdido el sentido por un momento, y todavía me sentía un poco mareado, quizá por el golpe o la pérdida de sangre. No más carreras por un tiempo, me aconsejé sin saber si lo cumpliría, y por muy raro que sonara, Pasadena me tomaba de un brazo, ayudándome a caminar.

—Eso no es necesario —le dije justo después de bajar un escalón con torpeza, demostrándome que yo me equivocaba, con lo que ella me agarró y luego me observó desafiante—. ¡Está bien!

—No creas que te iras así —exclamó ella con determinación—. No parece que puedas conducir.

Ahí fue que la zarigüeya me obligó a descansar un poco en su guarida, la cual tardamos mucho en llegar por mi culpa, pero llegamos de todas formas. Durante el camino, me disculpé por ser un debilucho y la joven se echó a reír, como si le hubiera contado un chiste, aunque después explicó que no debía preocuparme, que esas cosas pasaban, más aun a los humanos; ante eso no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería preguntarle por qué ella no terminó la carrera con su auto, si aún tenía posibilidades de ganar, pero me parecía conocer la respuesta: creo que ella no sería capaz de dejarme en ese estado. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto no iba bien: primero me quemó y lastimó un dragón mecánico y luego pasó esto; no quería saber qué me sucedería más tarde. Esta amistad era algo peligrosa, le dije una vez que la muchacha me exigió sentarme en el sillón rústico que tenía, y de nuevo sonrió, respondiendo que no debía ser tan negativo, que todo fue sólo un accidente, pero se quedó en silencio de repente. Luego la mutante se puso seria y fue explicando que el peligro existía en todas partes, sobre todo siendo un científico malvado, sin embargo lo importante era que la estábamos pasando bien y había que destacarlo. A pesar de sus ingenuas palabras, la chica tenía razón y consiguió que sonriera, todavía más cuando dijo que tenía un buen presentimiento con esta relación y que se esforzaría para que perdurara, haciendo al mismo tiempo una especie de trato para que yo también luchara.

Acto seguido de decirle que lo intentaría (no quería prometer algo que tal vez no cumpliría), ella se puso feliz y se acercó para abrazarme, algo que por un lado me dolió por los golpes que aún tenía, y también me gustó, al sentir su calor así como su perfume. Al pensar en eso último, el dolor se fue por un momento, que reapareció en un instante ni bien ella se alejó, aunque me sentía un poco mejor cuando me miraba sonriendo. En seguida, ella se levantó del sillón de un salto diciendo que iría a traer algo para comer y regresó al rato con un paquete de galletas entre sus manos. Algo dulce para reanimar, me decía, y fue así que tuve que aceptar sus galletas con chocolate, aunque había algo que me molestaba: ella estaba siendo amable, mientras que yo le daba problemas. La rubia notó mi preocupación y, cuando me preguntó la razón, le revelé que tenía un problema con Cortex y no sé por qué le dije todo lo que había pasado, arrepintiéndome al final por no responderle otra cosa. A ella se le ocurrió una idea: preguntarle a su jefe si podía aceptar a los rinocerontes para que se encargaran de las tareas más pesadas, las cosas que los trabajadores comunes les costaba hacer. Tenía que admitir que era una buena solución y podían encajar a la perfección y, mientras pensaba en esto, la marsupial me obligaba a levantarme para ir a preguntárselo ya mismo a Von Clutch. Me gustaría que se lo tomara con más calma, mas ahí estábamos, recorriendo el colosal parque en busca del alemán.

—No es un asunto urgente—protesté en voz baja porque otra vez ella me tomó del brazo, algo que llamaba la atención de los tontos visitantes, mas nada la detenía—. En serio, no hace falta.

A lo último llegamos a una sala de control, en donde aquel sujeto de piel verdosa observaba lo que las innumerables cámaras, que estaban repartidas en todo el terreno, mostraban. Lejos de gritarle que volviera al trabajo, el que tenía un parche en un ojo preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja a qué vinimos y, cuando notó que yo estaba, se sorprendió y comentó alegre que me salvé de milagro. Pasadena fue directo al grano, como era su costumbre, y la respuesta por parte de él fue que lo pensaría, pero era probable que aceptaría la propuesta, sólo debía esperar un poco a que organizara las cosas. Casi estaba resuelto este asunto, algo que me aliviaba, sin embargo, me sobresalté cuando él comentó entre risas que había algo raro entre ella y yo, porque advirtió que su empleada me observaba sonriendo. Ella fue la primera en explicar que éramos amigos, y él no parecía creerlo del todo porque seguía riéndose de una forma sospechosa, aunque no dio explicaciones ya que nos echó de una manera brusca de su lugar de trabajo. La zarigüeya se reía por esa escena y luego me invitó a ir de nuevo a su taller porque me veía pálido, que no parecía que estaba mejorando, y fue así que me guió hasta ese lugar. Una vez en el sillón, ella trajo unas latas de gaseosa y comenzó a hablar, planeando lo que podíamos hacer ni bien me recuperaba, mas yo apenas le respondía porque me sentía muy cansado, quizá sea por el último accidente.

—Parece que tendrás que quedarte aquí hoy —indicó ella con seriedad al ver que yo me estaba durmiendo, pese a todos mis intentos por seguir despierto. Luego ella estiró uno de sus brazos hacia mí, alarmándome, con el fin de tocar mi frente con su mano, en la parte que no metálica, por supuesto—. Tienes fiebre. Creo que debimos pedirles unos analgésicos a los enfermeros.

De pronto, la joven salió corriendo hacia no sé dónde, no sin antes decirme que me quedara quieto, algo que ya lo estaba haciendo, y el silencio en el ambiente ayudó a que me quedara dormido. Una parte de mí no quería que descansara en ese lugar, sino en mi propio hogar, mas no logré obedecerlo y me quedé ahí quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sentí algo frío en la cabeza y mucho no me importaba saber de qué se trataba, mientras que por otro lado, había algo cálido, como si estuviera tapado con una manta. Al cabo de un rato, quería saber lo que estaba pasando y, al tratar de tocar lo que tenía en la cabeza, me encontré con una bolsa de hielo que ya empezaba a molestarme. Aun medio dormido, quise levantarme aunque tenía algo pesado que pensé al principio que era una frazada, pero no lo era: no sabía por qué justo estaba ahí, pero se trataba de la marsupial, durmiendo con tranquilidad encima de mí. Esto me pasmó, porque hacía mucho tiempo que alguien estaba tan cerca, y a pesar de lo raro que parecía todo esto, por un lado me gustaba que estuviera ahí, sentir su respiración y su calor. Se veía que la mutante se estaba despertando y me quedé paralizado cuando me vio a los ojos, también al decirme que yo estaba mucho mejor, hasta volvió el color en mi cara, indicó. Quizá lo que estaba viendo ella era que me estaba ruborizando y todo esto me ponía nervioso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con la voz entrecortada y ella se mostraba algo confundida.

—Estabas temblando de frío y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió —respondió con calma ella y con una sonrisa, cosas que aún me inquietaban y también por lo que quería preguntarle. Estaba sin saber decírselo o no y ella aprovechó el silencio para reírse—. Me gusta tu modo de ser.

—¿Sabes lo que significa "ser amigos"? —pregunté, temiendo que se enojara por esa tontería.

—Claro que sí —afirmó con seguridad—. Aunque lo nuestro debería ser una "amistad especial".

No quise tocar más el tema, si bien aún no sabía qué era lo que ella estaba buscando o tan solo era ingenua, aunque no debía serlo tanto si quería al Bandicoot cabeza hueca. Eso era algo que lo averiguaría más adelante y, una vez en el acorazado, luego de despedirme de la chica con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver otro día, no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Bueno, desde siempre me costaba dormir, pero en este caso no eran los problemas los responsables, o que era difícil conseguirlo por tener un misil en la cabeza, sino que se trataba de ella. Era complicado admitirlo, y es que sólo podía pensar en ella. ¿Qué demonios me ocurría?

* * *

No se olviden de escribirme un review.


	3. Me haces bien

Bienvenidos a una nueva actualización.

Perdón, se me hizo tarde. Quería actualizar antes y ya pasó un mes de San Valentín.

Bueno, basta de esto y hora de leer:

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Me haces bien**

—¡No me digas que te asusté! —se burló Nina después de dejar caer sus manos metálicas sobre mi escritorio con mucha fuerza, en el cual estaba ensimismado, atendiendo unos documentos.

—Hola, ni me di cuenta que estabas aquí —saludé a la adolescente con calma aunque en verdad sí fue escandalosa su llegada, que por poco me hizo tirar los papeles al suelo—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Fue en ese momento en que la joven me contó que, junto con su tío gruñón, estaban avanzando en el nuevo plan de dominación mundial, algo que me aseguraban que no fallaría y también se preparó una venganza al marsupial arruina-todo. Debía ir cuanto antes a la reunión para saber más detalles, me dijo al final, y en seguida ella se fijó en algo que tenía entre mis cosas, en unas cuantas monedas del parque de Von Clutch. Debido a esos objetos, la gótica comenzó a hacer preguntas, como qué hacían ahí o acaso los tenía de recuerdo, y sin mucho pensar, le respondí con la verdad, que había ido hacía poco. A ella le pareció raro que me gustara ir al escenario de nuestra última derrota como equipo y me miraba con una expresión de aún más extrañeza al decirme que yo estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Ni me había dado cuenta de eso y, para cambiar el tema de conversación, le avisé que podía asistir ya mismo a la condenada reunión. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la plataforma transportadora y, en un instante, nos encontramos rodeados de paredes hechas de chatarra, es decir, en el laboratorio del iceberg. Rumbo a la sala de conferencias, la chica de pelo negro me observaba sin ningún disimulo, como estudiándome, algo que traté de ignorar, y al final me comentó que había algo raro en mí. No hubo tiempo para explicaciones ni nada por el estilo porque los dos ya nos encontramos con el doctor Cortex, quien protestó por no haber venido antes.

El cabezón me arrojó sobre la mesa unos planos para un nuevo rayo evolutivo, capaz de volver a simples animales en grandes monstruos con habilidades especiales y, lo más importante, es que estarían bajo nuestro control con un dispositivo. Sus ideas eran posibles de llevar a cabo y todo se veía bien organizado; sólo restaba hacerlas realidad y se notaba con facilidad que el gran Uka Uka estaba involucrado, el cual reveló a los parientes una forma de obtener energía. La base de operaciones sería en una isla cercana a Australia y, si los héroes de la isla N. Sanity se atrevían a asomar sus narices por allí, les esperaba una serie de trampas. Había que empezar cuanto antes, ordenó el pelón, y utilizaríamos a los animales autóctonos de ese lugar olvidado para que fueran nuestras víctimas. Hasta ahí estaba todo bien, hasta que él me obligó a desmontar el acorazado y utilizar el metal para crear diversas máquinas, además de explotar a mis rinocerontes marinos como peones y luego desecharlos. Ante eso último, no sabía qué hacer porque de seguro que él no les pagaría por su trabajo, tal como yo lo hago, y en el momento en que decidí oponerme, mi teléfono sonó, con lo me fui de la sala para atender la llamada. Resultó ser una buena idea lo de darle mi número a la zarigüeya en el último encuentro, porque me traía noticias por parte de su jefe, que al final aceptó la propuesta, así que mi tripulación pasaría a ser de su propiedad.

—¿Cómo fue que se apoderaron de tu barco? —me gritó el barbudo enseñando los dientes, tras la mentira que le conté, que mis secuaces organizaron un motín y me avisaron con el llamado.

—Pero llegarán al primer puerto que encuentren y abandonarán la nave —expliqué tratando de verme atemorizado a la ira del líder del _N Team_—. No todo está perdido; tenemos el acorazado.

A pesar de que aquel hombre se mostraba enojado, esto no parecía desalentar sus esperanzas de conquistar el mundo, así que me dio algunas copias de sus planos para que empezara con el trabajo y pronto vería con qué reemplazar a sus esclavos que nunca lo fueron. Cuando regresé al supuesto barco amotinado, lo primero era comunicar las nuevas noticias a los mutantes, así que una vez que estaba en la sala de control, anuncié una reunión importante por el micrófono. Ahí estaban todos los rinocerontes reunidos en un gran salón, viéndose impacientes, y luego de subirme al pequeño escenario, comencé a explicar lo que estaba pasando. Fue difícil llegar a la parte en que ellos tendrían que abandonar la vida de pirata, que tanto les gustaba, para entrar al mundo de los autos y de los parques de diversiones. Era de esperar a que protestaran, por no darles la opción de elegir algo mejor, sin embargo, cuando les dije lo que Cortex planeaba hacer con ellos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo a irse con Von Clutch. Al final del anuncio, me despedí de ellos, agradeciéndoles con una voz entrecortada por ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño, y que iría a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Apartarme de mis leales empleados fue algo que me dolió y, para nuestro último viaje, nos acercamos lo más posible al Mundo del Motor, que por suerte estaba próximo a la costa. Los llevaría hasta allá con un transporte anfibio, pensé, aunque la inesperada presencia de alguien me recordó que me había olvidado de algo: de apagar el transportador.

—¿Con que había un motín, no? —preguntó sonriendo triunfante la chica de ojos azules—. Pues a mí me parece que todo está como antes. Ya sabía que ocultabas algo. Cuando lo sepa mi tío…

—Nina, por favor —le supliqué, mientras que ella se aproximaba con presunción hacia mi lado.

—Haremos un trato: no diré nada y tampoco harás nada —propuso aunque no sabía qué era lo quería—. Pienso traicionar a mi tío y no quiero que te entrometas. Ya lo hablé con mi socio.

Me reveló que su cómplice era la máscara mágica negra, quien estaba de acuerdo, y además, le darían a Neo una última oportunidad. Esto me tomó por sorpresa, pero como ella bien dijo, no podía estar en su contra, o sufriría las consecuencias, me amenazó al final. Por un lado, estaba bien enterarse de una cosa así antes, y no en el momento, sin embargo, no sabía si yo sería la próxima víctima, o qué planeará el amarillento en mi contra cuando sepa que no lo ayudé. Mas ella lo tenía todo bajo control, que no debía preocuparme por eso, me dijo, y ahora quería saber todo lo que le ocultaba. Le dije la verdad, porque no se me ocurría una mentira, y al terminar insistió en ir conmigo hasta el lugar de atracciones automovilísticas, sólo por diversión. Una vez en aquel sitio, el _cyborg_ alemán nos esperaba en la entrada, junto con su mecánica mutante quien sonrió aún más al verme, y los dos les dieron una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos operarios que lo observaban todo con asombro. Estarán bien, me dijo la zarigüeya que caminaba junto a mí, estando al final del grupo que iba de excursión para conocer las instalaciones, con el sujeto verdoso del megáfono como guía. Por suerte, aquel era un día en que el recinto estaba cerrado para el público, sino parecería que había un desfile de fenómenos, y en el momento en que el _tour_ se iba hacia Isla Misteriosa, Pasadena no quiso continuar y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos a tomar algo —me dijo sonriente la rubia y luego reparó de los que estaban detrás de nosotros—. Hacía mucho que no te veía, Nina. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tú quién eres, colega?

—Soy Rusty Walrus, el cocinero —contestó la morsa con esa misma seria expresión de siempre.

Con más razón aún, la chica con coletas nos llevó al sector de comidas, en donde el que quería que Crash formara parte de su cazuela conoció su nueva estación de trabajo, encontrándose al mismo tiempo con un asustado compañero de trabajo. Ahí fue en donde el chef demostró sus habilidades, mas ahora debía concentrarse en la comida rápida, y él parecía arreglárselas muy bien. Cuando estábamos todos disfrutando de la comida recién servida, el teléfono de la joven estudiante sonó, con un enfadado pariente del otro lado de la línea, exigiendo saber en dónde estaba ella. Había muchas cosas por hacer y que no debía perder el tiempo, le indicó, y fue así que tuvimos que regresar de inmediato al acorazado, para que la chica pálida retornara al frío laboratorio. Ahora fue el turno de Pasadena para insistir en seguirme, que quería conocerme un poco más de esta forma, agregó, y no podía decirle que no. El gran vehículo se veía muy vacío a la vuelta, logrando que me entristeciera por un momento, mas eso no duró mucho porque la mutante encendió la radio sin previo aviso y comenzó a bailar, tratando de permanecer en su asiento. Llegamos y dejé a la zarigüeya en la cubierta, con lo que se puso a contemplar el mar, mientras que yo acompañé a Nina al transportador, porque ella lo quería y no sabía por qué, si conocía el camino. Y en seguida me di cuenta la razón: quería respuestas, sobre por qué actuaba esa marsupial con tanta confianza, así que me puse a explicar que éramos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —respondió ella mientras que se detuvo de repente y me miró de una forma rara—. Aquí pasa algo, lo sé. Lo veo todo el tiempo en la Academia. Si siguen así, se unirán al club.

Esta conversación no me estaba gustando y, en cuanto a eso último, la de manos mecánicas me contó el chisme de que el doctor N. Tropy y Megumi estaban saliendo, y que su tío no tenía ni la menor idea de eso. Ya con ella, eran dos quienes insinuaban algo demás, y no quería escuchar otros argumentos, porque vio con claridad los "síntomas", indicó. Lo que más me molestaban eran sus preguntas, y quería saberlo todo para confirmar sus sospechas, pero eso era algo que no quería compartir. Le pedí por favor que se fuera a su casa, para que no se acrecentara la ira del viejo Cortex, y a regañadientes, ella obedeció, no sin antes amenazarme de que esto no se había acabado. Por fin me libré de la adolescente chismosa y apagué la máquina para que no me sorprendiera de nuevo, de esta manera pude ir a ver a la joven de traje de competición, y no la encontré donde la dejé. Aparte del sonido del mar, las gaviotas y de algún motor encendido, no se oía nada que me pudiera dar una pista de donde estaba, ni siquiera escuchaba sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Todo esto me llevó a pensar en que la O'Possum se había enojado y se fue, dando por terminado esta amistad tan repentina, sin embargo, dejé de pensar en esto cuando sentía algo por un hombro. Ni bien quise darme vuelta para averiguar qué era eso, un sonido fantasmal bastante fuerte me sobresaltó, y pronto le siguieron unas risas agudas.

Al ver bien de qué se trataba eso, me fijé que fue la rubia, quien se había ocultado dentro de un bote salvavidas, para poder darme un susto, y pese a que lo logró muy bien, sonreí y le pregunté si había esperado mucho tiempo. Salió de ese lugar con agilidad, y me respondió que sí se cansó de esperar, con lo que la llevó a planear una venganza. Después de eso, me pidió una recorrida por el acorazado, algo que me parecía bien para esquivar los fuertes rayos del sol del mediodía. Mientras caminábamos por estrechos pasillos, la muchacha me decía que hacía mucho que no me veía con la bata de laboratorio, y que no le gustaba mucho el estilo anterior, gris y zurcido. No sabía qué decir a eso, y por otro lado, tampoco me consideraba era un buen guía, mostrando casi sin decir nada cada habitación que visitábamos. Todo se veía más desolado sin la marinería, todo tan vacío, y para poder reemplazarlos, así como conseguir que el buque de guerra volviera a funcionar, me estaba dirigiendo hacia el taller, donde tenía guardados los androides asistentes de laboratorio. Los dos permanecimos un buen tiempo ahí, en donde ella me ayudaba a activar a los robots, pero también se dedicaba a curiosear los artefactos. Esos asistentes fueron mis primeros secuaces, así que no hacía falta dar indicaciones porque estaban al tanto sobre su trabajo en la nave, haciendo que la tarea terminara pronto. Luego de esto, nos fuimos hacia la cocina, donde había una caja sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la de ojos verdes mientras se aproximaba a la caja cerrada con una cinta. No sabía qué había dentro y por qué estaba esa cosa ahí, y por eso le pedí que se alejara.

—Ten cuidado —le dije en el instante en que Pasadena quería desentrañar lo que había dentro, incluso la agitó, mas luego de olfatearla, me pidió con desesperación que la abriera ya mismo.

Al instante de desatar la cinta, comprendí por qué la O'Possum exigió de esa manera, porque de seguro que sintió el aroma de los seis _muffins_ que estaban ahí, y que al parecer (por una nota) fueron hechos por la morsa cocinera. Aquel regalo fue inesperado, porque sabía que el cocinero no se dedicaba a la pastelería, y la zarigüeya tomó uno y le dio un mordisco ni bien se lo ofrecí. Enseguida fui a preparar un poco de té para la merienda, y ya cuando estaba listo y servido, la chica comentaba que no tomaba infusiones con frecuencia, sin embargo, al final dijo que le gustaba. Después, los dos estábamos contando anécdotas, hasta que esto fue interrumpido por una llamada en el teléfono de la mutante: era el _cyborg_ alemán, quien llamó para que viniera a atender un asunto urgente. Ese mecanismo giratorio en el centro del parque dejó de funcionar, me explicó pronto, y que una máquina expendedora se volvió loca. A ella no le gustaban esos tipos de reparaciones, más se dedicaba a los autos, comentó, no obstante, tenía que ir a hacerlo antes de que vinieran los visitantes al día siguiente. De esta manera, ella me pidió que la llevara de vuelta al Mundo del Motor y lo hice, esta vez en un auto más pequeño que el anterior. A diferencia del viaje de ida, en esta ocasión la mecánica no encendió la radio, sino que se la veía pensativa y, a pesar de que tenía que enfocarme en manejar, también estaba pensando en algo.

Estaba recordando lo que dijo Nina y me parecía que tenía razón: creo que tenía que reconocer que la rubia me estaba gustando, porque teníamos mucho en común y, a la vez, las diferencias entre nosotros no me molestaban. Me gustaba que siempre estuviera sonriendo y su modo de ser tan impredecible, además, ella era linda y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial. Me salvó en varias ocasiones y eso jamás lo olvidaré, pero, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Ella merece algo mejor que un débil y deforme científico malvado, y por otro lado, tenía que respetar este acuerdo de ser amigos y nada más. De repente, me di cuenta que ya estábamos muy cerca del parque y también que la joven de cola prensil tenía la cabeza apenas apoyada sobre uno de mis hombros. Cuando apagué el motor del vehículo, ella aún seguía en esa posición por un rato más hasta que se levantó y me observó a los ojos, intentando decirme algo. Cuándo nos volveríamos a ver, preguntó de improviso y también tomándome de una mano, con lo que le respondí que cuando ella quisiera, que esperaría su llamado. En seguida ella quería saber sobre si contaba con un tiempo libre, ahora que me dedicaría a trabajar en el nuevo plan de dominación, y no sabía bien si lo tendría, ya que de seguro estaría ocupado y en un sitio más que alejado. Ante esa respuesta insegura, ella exclamó algo molesta que no quería perder más tiempo y se acercó despacio, sin saber aún qué se proponía.

—¿Qué estás —no pude terminar la pregunta porque ella me tapó la boca con sus suaves labios.

—Me gustas —dijo después de alejarse un poco y sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Tú me quieres a mí?

—Sí —contesté perplejo, porque no podía creer lo que ocurrió, y más tarde, ella quiso saber por qué, con lo que traté de explicarle lo que me parecía—. Porque en verdad que me haces bien.

—Ahora supongo que también debo decirte por qué te quiero —comentó luego de agarrar mi rostro y besarme con pasión, sin embargo esas palabras me inquietaron—. También creo que me haces bien, como dices, y feliz, y además porque no eres lindo: los chicos lindos son tontos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso último y, al final, me reí, porque ella me contó acerca de su día de furia con Crash, al tratar de pedirle cierta cantidad de monedas, que con dificultad consiguió. Tenía que admitir que aquellos dos entrometidos tenían toda la razón, pero no me importa en absoluto. Pasadena pasó a ser mi salvación ante la amarga vida de ser un esclavo del _N Team_.

* * *

Aquí termina este especial. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que llegaron hasta el final.

No se olviden de los reviews.


End file.
